militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bold Orion
| type = Air-launched ballistic missile | is_missile = yes | service = 1958–1959 | used_by = United States Air Force | designer = | design_date = 1958 | manufacturer = Martin Aircraft | number = 12 | spec_label = Two-stage version | weight = | length = | part_length = | width = | height = | diameter = | crew = | passengers = | engine = First stage, Thiokol TX-20 Sergeant; | engine_power = Second stage, ABL X-248 Altair; | pw_ratio = | payload_capacity = | fuel_capacity = | vehicle_range = | speed = | guidance = | steering = | wingspan = | propellant = Solid fuel | ceiling = | altitude = | depth = | boost = | accuracy = | launch_platform = B-47 Stratojet | transport = }} The Bold Orion missile, also known as Weapons System 199B (WS-199B), was a prototype air-launched ballistic missile (ALBM) developed by Martin Aircraft during the 1950s. Developed in both one- and two-stage designs, the missile was moderately successful in testing, and helped pave the way for development of the GAM-87 Skybolt ALBM. In addition, the Bold Orion was used in early anti-satellite weapons testing, performing the first interception of a satellite by a missile. Design and development The Bold Orion missile was developed as part of Weapons System 199, initiated by the United States Air Force (USAF) in response to the U.S. Navy's Polaris program,Ball 1980, p.226. with funding authorised by the United States Congress in 1957.Yengst 2010, p.37. The purpose of WS-199 was the development of technology that would be used in new strategic weapons for the USAF's Strategic Air Command, not to deliver operational weapons; a primary emphasis was on proving the feasibility of an air-launched ballistic missile.Parsch 2005Stares 1985, p.109. The designation WS-199B was assigned to the project that, under a contract awarded in 1958 to Martin Aircraft, would become the Bold Orion missile. The design of Bold Orion was simple, utilizing parts developed for other missile systems to reduce the cost and development time of the project. The initial Bold Orion configuration was a single-stage vehicle, utilising a Thiokol TX-20 Sergeant solid-fuel rocket.Ordway and Wakeford 1960, p.30. Following initial testing, the Bold Orion configuration was altered to become a two-stage vehicle, an Allegany Ballistics Laboratory Altair upper stage being added to the missile.Smith 1981, p.178. Operational history Having been given top priority by the Air Force,Missiles and Rockets, volume 5. Washington Countdown. p.9. the first flight test of the Bold Orion missile was conducted on May 26, 1958, from a Boeing B-47 Stratojet carrier aircraft,Friedman 2000, p.122. which launched the Bold Orion vehicle at the apex of a high-speed, high-angle climb.Temple 2004, p.111. The zoom climb tactic, combined with the thrust from the rocket motor of the missile itself, allowed the missile to achieve its maximum range, or, alternatively, to reach space. A twelve-flight test series of the Bold Orion vehicle was conducted; however, despite suffering only one outright failure, the initial flight tests of the single-stage rocket proved less successful than hoped. Authorisation was received to modify the Bold Orion to become a two-stage vehicle; in addition to the modifications improving the missile's reliability, they increased the range of Bold Orion to over .Besserer and Besserer 1959, p.34. Four of the final six test firings were of the two-stage vehicle; these were considered completely successful, and established that the ALBM was a viable weapon. ASAT test The final test launch of Bold Orion, conducted on October 13, 1959, was a test of the vehicle's capabilities in the anti-satellite role.Chronology 1961, p.89. Launched from an altitude of from its B-47 mothership, the missile successfully intercepted the Explorer 6 satellite,Bowman 1986, p.14. passing its target at a range of less than at an altitude of .Yenne 2005, p.67. Had the missile been fitted with a nuclear warhead, the satellite would have been destroyed.Bulkeley and Spinardi 1986, p.17. The Bold Orion ASAT test was the first interception of a satellite by any method, proving that anti-satellite missiles were feasible.Peebles 1997, p. 65.Hays 2002, p.84. However this test, along with an earlier, unsuccessful test of the High Virgo missile in the anti-satellite role, had political repercussions; the Eisenhower administration sought to establish space as a neutral ground for everyone's usage, and the "indication of hostile intent" the tests were seen to give was frowned upon, with anti-satellite weapons development being curtailed shortly thereafter.Lewis and Lewis 1987, pp.93–95. Legacy The results of the Bold Orion project, along with those from the testing of the High Virgo missile, also developed under WS-199, provided data and knowledge that assisted the Air Force in forming the requirements for the follow-on WS-138A, which would produce the GAM-87 Skybolt missile.International Aeronautic Federation. Interavia volume 15, p.814. Launch history See also References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reentry Vehicles |year=2010 |publisher=Tate Publishing & Enterprises |location=Mustang, OK |isbn=978-1-61566-547-1}} * ;Further reading * External links * Bold Orion ALBM (WS-199B), Gunter's Space Page. * Bold Orion (2 Stage) ALBM (WS-199B), Gunter's Space Page. * Bold Orion, spaceline.org. Category:Air-launched ballistic missiles Category:Anti-satellite missiles Category:Cold War air-to-surface missiles of the United States Category:Air-to-surface missiles of the United States